The Argument
by Shadowfall
Summary: Duo and Wufei get into an argument.


The Argument  
By Hyperion  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or the pilots nor will I ever.  
~~  
It was a normal day at Quatre's mansion. Well it was about as normal as it anything could be when it concerned the Gundam pilots. It was Saturday, wich was a pretty boring day as far as Duo was concerned. But we all know that Duo never really stays occupied for more that 30 minutes in anything that he does, except when he's fighting or annoying Wufei. At the moment he was annoying Wufei.  
"Hey Wu-man, watcha doing?" Duo asked.  
"I'm trying to meditate. Now go away and leave me alone." Wufei answered.  
"Now why in the world would I want to go away?" Duo questioned "I think it's funner here."  
"Maxwell, funner isn't a word. Now get the hell out." Wufei snapped, starting to lose his temper.  
"Funner is too a word."  
"No it isn't."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't"  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't"  
"Yes it is."  
"No It ISN'T! you annoying baka."  
"Yes it is."  
"Prove it." Wufei challenged.  
"Okay. Lets go ask Heero." Both of them thought about that for a couple seconds, looked at each other and shook their heads. "Actually I don't think that's such a good idea." Duo said after while. "Lets go ask Quatre."  
"Fine." Wufei answered. Both of them got up to go find Quatre. They searched about half the house before finally find him in the library. Both of them were still arguing as they entered the library.  
"No it isn't."  
"Yes it is."  
"No it isn't"  
"Yes it is." Quatre had noticed them coming in, so did half the staff.  
"What is this all about?" Quatre questioned.  
"Maxwell thinks that 'funner' is a word and I disagree." Wufei answered.  
'So what else is new?' Quatre thought to himself. Both of them were always disagreeing about something.  
"Well I think it is." Duo stated. Both pilots glared at each other.  
"Is that all that you're arguing about?" Quatre asked, hoping that it was.  
"No." Wufei said.  
"Yes." Duo said, his answer right on the heels of Wufei's.  
"Well, it is at the moment." Wufei corrected.  
"Well, that is a problem that is easily solved. We can look it up on the computer." Quatre said. "Not Heero's." He added quickly. "We finally got another computer." Neither Duo nor Wufei had wanted to disturb Heero today because he was in a bad mood today. Both of them were glad that they had finally gotten another computer.  
"Where is it, Q-man?" Duo asked.  
"Right around the corner. Come on, I'll show you." The two pilots followed Quatre around a bookcase. Sure enough, there was a brand new computer sitting there.  
"Hold on a second, I have to enter the password in." Quatre said to Duo and Wufei. This took only a minute. When he had gotten onto the desktop, he opened up the net search engine and typed in the word 'funner'. The computer sat there, looking it up. After about a minute and a half, the results popped up.  
"How about selecting…" Duo looked at the results "Dictionary.com?"  
"Ok." Quatre clicked on the link and the computer requested the word again. Quatre typed it in and hit the search button. This time the results popped up quite fast.  
"See, I told you 'funner' was a word." Duo said.  
"Injustice!!"  
"I'm sorry Wufei, but Duo is right, 'funner is a word." Qutre explained.  
"Hey look at it this way, Anitdisestablishmentarianism is a word too. So why wouldn't funner be one?"  
"You set this up somehow Maxwell."  
"Poor Wuffie. You shouldn't get so worked up when you lose, it's bad for your blood pressure." Duo pointed out. Wufei got red in the face at this comment. He pulled out his katana.  
"My blood pressure is none of your business." Wufei then proceeded to chase Duo about the house, threatening to kill Duo if he ever caught him.  
Quatre watched them run out of the room and sighed. He knew that Wufei would never kill Duo, even if he somehow managed to catch Duo. Trowa walked up and put his hand on Quatre's shoulder. Quatre looked up at the touch.  
"Just another normal day, huh?" Quatre said.  
"I guess so. Though our lives are anything but normal." Trowa replied.  
"You're right." Quatre smiled. Both of them could still hear Duo and Wufei running about the house, shouting threats and insults. Wufei was shouting the former and Duo was shouting the latter. It wasn't helping Duo's situation much, like he cared. At least it kept him busy for awhile.  
  
~Fin~  
  
A/N- Stupid, ne? Actually this story started out at a different idea but I decided to change it. I don't know if funner is a word, I thought it was so I let Duo win. Hoped you liked it. Please R&R but no flames. Thanks. 


End file.
